Tsukune Dracul Aono: The Shinso Akuma
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: When Tsukune is transformed into a ghoul by Moka's blood, he wakes to find all his friends terrified of him, and Outer Moka being cold and indifferent. Deciding to leave, Tsukune is ambushed by left over Monstrels. Forced to remove the holy lock and become a Shinso early, he defeats them, and is taken to Tohou Fuhai for training. Afterwards, Kuoh Academy and a new life awaits.
1. Chapter 1: School and a Flashback

Tsukune Aono: Shinso Akuma

Changes in my continuity of Rosario to Vampire:

-Yokai Academy is on an island in the underworld.

-Tsukune is a year older than the Moka, Kurumu and the others, but is in the same grade as them due to his previously failed entrance exams making him wait a year.

-Akua is only a few months older than Tsukune.

-There is no such thing as 'Fairy Tale', and Alucard is still underneath Shuzen Castle, though Akasha was still absorbed into him.

-The '3 Dark Lords' aren't the rulers of monsters, they are monsters that have achieved great feats or performed great service to the monster world and were rewarded with that rank. They answer only to the rulers of their respective factions and to a lesser extent the Satans.

A/N: Quick warning, this chapter is quite to and fro, so it could get confusing with the changing timelines. It will only be this first chapter, I promise :)

Chapter one: New School

Tsukune sat outside the office of the Headmistress of Kuoh Academy, waiting for the woman to call him in. He looked into the mirror on the other side of the posh, mainly wood decorated lounge area; absently comparing himself now to what he looked like when he was still human.

His previously brown hair was replaced by a pitch black colour, and though it still had the same style, the it looked more suave than before. His once slightly smaller height of 5'7" was now an impressive 6'1" which made him taller than most, but not to an unusual degree.

His once average but slightly athletic body was now leanly well built with an obvious six pack and toned muscles. His face had gone from only slightly above average to 'School Prince' level, to quote some of the girls he heard muttering it as he walked in. He heard several things like "Kyaah! He's such a bishie!" and "Oh my god! Another prince level hottie like Kiba-kun! I don't think I can handle the level of handsome two school princes will produce!" Before literally fainting, causing most of the boys to seethe in jealousy and the girls to crowd behind him as he walked, asking him loads of questions. He tried the tactic of ignoring them, but this proved to be a mistake as it just made him even more attractive to them, calling him a dark - brooding type.

Slightly annoyed at all the attention, he tried a tactic to distract them. With the girls following behind him, he turned his head towards them with an intense gaze and slight glare, before "hmph"-ing and swiftly hurrying forward and round the corner, successfully losing them while they all made a very loud 'Kyaah!' noise.

He shook his head, slightly amused at the memory, before moving onto his eyes and briefly frowning when he noticed that his illusion had failed again, revealing his red eyes to the world. Sighing, he rubbed his temple. "Guess I'll have to find an excuse for that." He muttered. He turned his head when he noticed the door to the office open.

Standing in the doorway was actually a beautiful, fairly youthful looking woman, looking to be somewhere in her mid-twenties. "Tsukune Aono?" She asked. He nodded as he stood, surprisingly only being taller than the woman by about 2 inches. She smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Katarea Levis, headmistress of the Academy." She said. Her voice was smooth, with a hint of sensuality.

He smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss on it. "Ah, it's good to meet you. I'm sorry if it offends you but I must say you are quite beautiful." He said honestly. And she was. Her skin was tanned, smooth and unblemished. She had dark brown hair held in a bun, with the fringe left forward. She had a buxom figure, and was wearing a simple white button up shirt that was left slightly undone, revealing decent cleavage with a blue woman's business blazer and skirt combo, along with enticing black tights; drawing attention to her long toned legs.

She smiled demurely and held her hand to her cheek. "Oh my, how bold of you to make your headmistress blush like this." She said, the statement not having any actual admonishment in it. Also, she did indeed have a light dusting of red to her cheeks. On the inside however, her thought process was different. 'He definitely isn't human.' She thought. 'At least not fully. He has a dark energy inside him, and it feels strong. I can't tell quite how strong, though It feels like it's at least in the low ultimate-class range. Still...' She paused, admiring his form. '...It's good he isn't human. Such a fine specimen being human would be such a waste.' She thought lecherously.

"My apologies, but it is true." He said and she waved it off. He could also sense that this woman was not human. She was also powerful, though he couldn't tell how powerful, as he had never encountered this type of energy before. The closest this power came to something he had sensed before was Tenmei Mikogami's. "Anyway, shall we continue with the meeting?" He asked.

"Yes of course, please come in and have a seat." She said, directing him into her office. It was quite large, being the size of an average classroom. In the left corner as you come in it had a expensive looking kitchen sink and kettle, along with a microwave and shelves of all different sorts of teas, coffees and even a couple of hot chocolates. Further along that wall was a small group of cushioned seats surrounding a coffee table. The entirety of the opposite wall was occupied by a bookcase, filled with books on many different subjects. The back wall, containing her rather large and ornate oak desk, had a large window that almost stretched the length of the wall, providing plenty of light.

She beckoned him over to her desk, and he sat opposite her as she took out some paperwork from her drawer and a pen. "Right, there's just a few things to go over before we get you enrolled." She said, filling in a few boxes whilst talking. "First, I need to confirm some details about yourself and your educational history. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Sure, ask away." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thanks. Right first question; Your full name is Tsukune Aono, no middle names?"

"I do have a middle name - Dracul - but other than that, it's correct." He said, not noticing her pause when he said Dracul.

'He's not human, his middle name is Dracula and he has red eyes. He must be a vampire then. It's unusual for such a young vampire to be as powerful as I sensed from him though.' She thought. "Dracul... got it. Next, your age and the level of education you are enrolling in?" She asked.

"I turn 18 in two months on June the 22nd, and I'm going into my third year of high school." He confirmed.

"Okay. Good. Previous place of education?" She asked, looking up at him.

"..." He was hesitant for a second, wondering if he should lie.

"Tsukune?" She asked, seeing him hesitate. "Are you okay? Would you like some water?" She offered. Amusing herself, knowing that water would just make him worse. What she didn't know was that Tsukune was immune to vampire weaknesses, they affect him as much as they would a human.

"Uh, no I'm fine, thanks. Just reminiscing." He explained. "Yokai Academy." He said. This time she didn't react, but she certainly knew what that meant.

"Yokai Academy, got it." She said. 'Yokai academy?' She thought, writing it down. 'I thought that once someone enrolled there they hung onto them like a barbed arrow till they graduated?' She wondered. 'Oh well, not important.' She concluded. If Tsukune was enrolling in a place like Kuoh Academy then it didn't seem like he was in a hurry to run from anyone, meaning he wasn't being chased by Tenmei. She looked down at his grades, impressed at his standards. "Well your grades are excellent, A+ across the board. So you should have no problem adapting to the classes." She stated.

Tsukune actually looked embarrassed at that, still not used to the compliments to his intelligence which had drastically increased for some reason when he had fully released the holy lock. "Hah, thanks, but I'm not that great."

Katarea smiled a little, finding him cute, before catching herself. 'Cute? I'm the fucking Leviathan, an Ultimate class devil and a Satan and I find him cute?.' She thought, but smiled nonetheless. "You shouldn't sell yourself short. You have a lot to offer. I'm sure if you found something that you were passionate about that you would be peerless in that field." She complimented, smiling. Her gaze changed to a sultry one as she said. "You're quite easy on the eyes too. If you're not careful I might snatch you up on your eighteenth birthday." She said, only half joking while leaning forward to make her cleavage more visible.

Tsukune blushed a little, but otherwise ignored it. "I was told that before classes I would get a tour?" He asked. Katarea pouted at not getting much of a reaction, but answered anyway.

"Yes. I'll call one of your classmates to give you the tour. Her name is Rias Gremory, she's the president of the Occult Research club and the highest ranking female student in the exams last year." She picked up her phone and dialled the extension for the classroom.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hello, Hitoshi-san it's Katarea." She said.

"Ah, Katarea-sama what can I do for you?" Hitoshi asked. Tsukune heard a difference in his voice, it sounded like he was trying very hard to be respectful. He guessed it was because Katarea was quite young for a headmistress.

"Could you please send Rias-san to my office? There's a new student that will be in your class that I would like her to give a tour of the school." She said. Due to his enhanced hearing, Tsukune could hear on the phone the teacher telling this 'Rias' girl to go to the Headmistress's office. He could vaguely hear a girls voice say 'Hai. I will be there shortly.'

"She's on her way." Hitoshi said.

"Thank-you Hitoshi-san." Katarea said, hanging up. She then stood, beckoning Tsukune to come with her. "Come with me, we'll wait outside the office. The classroom isn't far from my office so it shouldn't take long for her to get here." She said, so Tsukune followed her out. "Oh, by the way, if either Rias asks you to join her Occult research club or if Sona Sitri, the Student Council President asks you to join the Student Council, I advise you to go for the Occult Research club. You'll probably be happier there." She said, and Tsukune looked at her strangely but nodded nonetheless.

They stood in silence, and Tsukune used the time to think about what had happened recently.

REMINISCING START

When Moka had been forced to give him her blood so he could defend himself, Tsukune had turned into a Ghoul, a mindless monster focused on destruction. Luckily Tenmei Mikogami had come to the rescue, having given Tsukune something called a Holy lock. It allowed Tsukune to keep his sanity, whilst also keeping his powers in check. With the lock fully on, he was slightly more powerful than 'outer' Moka, meaning he was about as powerful as a low-class vampire. But when he released some of the seals, he could become as powerful as 'inner' Moka.

He thought he could use this power to protect his friends, to make sure nothing happened to them. But once his friends found out he was a Ghoul, they became deathly afraid of him. Kurumu still tried to act normal, but he could tell that she was frightened that he would lose control of himself. He didn't hold it against them. You're told your friend has become a monster spoken about with dread, something that has no conscience and kills indiscriminately? He might have been frightened too.

But the thing that surprised him was Moka, specifically the 'outer'. When he had found her afterwards, he tried to talk to her. He had been expecting fear, or maybe she would treat him the same as before. But he did not expect her to treat him with cold indifference. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. He packed his things and headed to the bus stop. Kurumu must have seen him because she came running and begged him not to go, saying that she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

He had almost stayed, but he could see the fear of him still there. It was overshadowed by the fear that he would leave, but it was still there. He apologized to her, told her it had to be done. He got on the bus and left, the bus driver not even making some wise-ass comment. He dropped Tsukune off in at the edge of the forest outside of town.

Before Tsukune could walk far, someone had punched him, sending him crashing into the forest. It was the last of the ANTI-THESIS group. There were 15 of them. They had yelled at him for a while about ruining their plans, before they just attacked him. He had fought as hard as he could, even releasing a few seals, but these members seemed to be the former higher-ups, and were only a little weaker than Hokuto individually. Together, they very nearly overwhelmed Tsukune.

Being weak and desperate, Tsukune decided to break the Holy Lock entirely, partially because it was his only option left, and also because he had a feeling that doing it would be alright. After doing so, an overwhelming amount of pure, unrefined monster energy filled him, eating away at him. Tsukune felt that the power was uncontrolled. In it's pure and blank state, the power had responded to his desperation, reading the minds of all the monstrels, basically analysing their experience in controlling their power, fusing it into one load, then it essentially copied and pasted the information onto Tsukune's being.

This had allowed him to come out unharmed, and even changed. Were before he was weak and unsure of himself, now he was strong and proud. Where once stood a powerful human, now stood a powerful Shinso Vampire. The monstrels had all looked on fearfully, the amount of energy being more than all of them combined. It also may have been due to the fact that Tsukune stood there, silent, stoic, with glowing red eyes. Then in a flash, all of the monstrels fell to the floor, dead with Tsukune walking away. If you looked carefully you could see blood dripping from his hand.

FLASHBACK

As he walked away from the scene, Tsukune's mind was whirling with questions.

How had he transformed into vampire?

Was he not a Ghoul?

Even if vampires are strong, surely he shouldn't have been able to defeat all of those monstrels?

When he got back to the road, he noticed the Yokai Academy bus there, the driver leaning on the side. Walking up to him, he noticed he didn't have his usually creepy grin. His face was serious. "I sensed the energy you released from miles away." Looking at Tsukune's wrist and not seeing the Holy lock, that and the changes that Tsukune had gone through he deduced that he had taken off the Holy Lock already. "We were hoping you wouldn't have to take off the lock for a few months yet, your body shouldn't have been able to handle it." He muttered, looking contemplative.

"Why am I not a ghoul? I thought if I took off the lock I became a mindless monster?" Tsukune asked.

The driver sighed. "The Holy Lock is not a device meant to seal away power. At least, not entirely." He explained. "While it does seal away power, it is actually meant to be used as a filter for uncontrolled power, using it to convert the host body to suit the power inside it." As Tsukune's eyes went wide in realization, the bus driver nodded. "Yes Tsukune. In your case, the Holy Locks purpose was to use the power within you and safely turn you into a vampire." He said.

Tsukune looked down for a while in thought. "Why not tell me?" He asked.

"We wanted you to look at things from a human perspective, using this we wanted to be able to get other monsters to see things from a humans point of view. We knew how long it would take to safely turn you, so a month before that, we would tell you and start training you in the various things you would need to know." He said. He felt for the boy, he really did. The past year and a bit of the boy's life had been hard. Coming to a school of monsters, getting beaten on all the time, becoming a so-called mindless monster, his only friends being scared of him. It was rough. His eyes widened in remembrance. He had some news that the boy might like. "Tsukune." He said.

Tsukune looked at him, a questioning look in his eyes, which were still slightly unfocused. "Yes?" He asked.

The bus driver smirked. "There may be some good news. After you left, most of your friends went home, seeing no reason to be at Yokai without you."

Tsukune quirked an eyebrow. "How is that good news bus dri-?"

"Nurari" He interrupted.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"My name is Nurari." The bus driver said. Tsukune nodded. "Anyway, as for how it's good news, when Moka got back to Shuzen Castle and she was allowed out of the seal, she immediately asked where you were." He said and Tsukune was shocked, she wanted to know where he was? "Yes I know, apparently she ran into the gardens and started screaming. Her exact words were and I quote 'That stupid Barbie coloured bitch, she dares treat Tsukune like that?! Un-pure blood my arse! Now I have no idea where he is so I can't apologise!' end quote." Tsukune's eyes threatened to pop out their sockets at that. Inner Moka wanted to apologise for what outer Moka did?

He smiled to himself. 'At least one of my friends didn't mind me being a ghoul.' He thought.

Nurari just smirked, pleased that Tsukune wasn't going to turn into a puddle of depression. He took a puff of his cigar before speaking again. "Alright Tsukune, you now have 3 choices." He said. He expected Tsukune to say something, but he just stayed silent, so Nurari carried on. "1) You can go back to Yokai and continue your second year of education. 2) I'll take you to one of the Dark Lords, Tohou Fuhai who will train you. 3) You can go on your own and try to cope like that. I wouldn't recommend the third choice, but it's up to you." When he had finished, he looked to Tsukune, who was looking up at the sky in deep thought.

'What should I do?' He thought. 'I wanted to get away from the supernatural life for a while, but I know that that would be pretty much impossible now.' He was in a dilemma. He wanted a rest from that life but if he was honest with himself, now that he had lived it anything defined as 'normal' would probably seem boring in comparison. If he thought about it the choice was obvious. Even if he chose choice one or three, he wouldn't have good control over his powers. Even now he could tell that he had a lot of energy that wasn't controlled.

"I'll go with you to see Tohou Fuhai, Nurari-san." He finally said, and Nurari grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Well then, next stop - China." He said.

FLASHBACK END

Nurari took him to China after that, where he got to meet the infamous Tohou Fuhai, one of the three Dark Lords of the monsters. He was told that he would be spending the rest of his 2nd year of high-school there, along with the holiday after it, meaning just under 11 months. Tsukune had at first been sceptical that he would need to be there for so long. His thoughts were 'I beat those monstrels like nothing, surely there isn't much that could kill me now?'.

About 2 days later his exact thoughts were 'Oh my absolute fuck I was so wrong.' As he lay on the ground in a pool of his own sweat and blood. Tohou had taken his preconceptions about strength and shattered them like so much glass. He told Tsukune that while he was very physically strong, fast and had an ungodly amount of monster energy, he had no technique for fighting and no control over that energy.

So they started training, his schedule being something like this:

Saturdays: 10:00 am - 12:00 am = Endurance and Physical Exercise

12:30 am - 3:30 pm = Martial Arts/Fighting Techniques

4:00 pm - 6:00 pm = Yoki Control

6:00 pm - 8:00 pm = Yojutsu Techniques

Weekdays + Sunday: 8:00 am - 12:00 am = Education

Sunday & Monday: 12:30 am - 5:00 pm = Martial Arts/Fighting Techniques

Tuesday & Wednesday: 12:30 am - 5:00 pm = Yoki Control + Yojutsu Techniques

Thursday & Friday: 12:30 am - 5:00 pm = Train Any Unique Powers

After 2 weeks of getting literally no-where with Yoki control, Tohou scanned his body and found out why. Apparently, since Tsukune didn't wait the intended amount of time to release the holy lock, his Yojutsu pathways had not finished being developed. Tsukune was depressed for all of five minutes before Tohou told him of the 'body modification technique'. That he could theoretically perform on Tsukune. He had developed the technique based on a treatment used at monster hospitals to repair/rebuild damaged energy pathways. Rather than repairing ones Tsukune didn't have, he would create them from scratch using special needles made of Mithril to channel the energy through the body.

Tsukune had immediately agreed, despite Tohou saying that since it would also be altering his soul, which would double the pain felt after each needle was inserted.

So they set up the technique and performed it, and despite the odds Tsukune came out of it possessing the correct Yoki pathways suited for him, though he had to rest for 2 days before his ungodly high-speed regeneration kicked in, which is also something Tsukune discovered. Vampires were known to have good regeneration, but since he was the legendary Shinso vampire, his body was almost undying. It was to the point where he once tried under supervision to cut his entire arm open with a scalpel only to see that the cut healed as soon as the scalpel wasn't in the way.

Anyway now that he had a working Yoki system, they carried on training and the difference was like night and day. Whereas before he could barely get his yoki under control enough for basic techniques because his yoki was like the sea being forced through a syringe, it was now like a well controlled dam. He progressed incredibly quickly, becoming adept at Yojutsu within 2 weeks and becoming close to a master in 2 months. He also practised with his 'creation'; the ability to create things from his blood, such as weapons or armour.

His martial arts training was coming along quickly as well. He had chosen a few different fighting stiles:

Northern and Southern style Shequan or 'Snake Fist', meant for fluidity and quick strikes.

Longquan, or 'Dragon Fist', meant for hard, powerful strikes that are hard to counter.

He also made a sort of mixture of the two that was to be used with 'Hougetsu Jigen-Tou'. This was also a technique he mastered to a further extent than even Tohou Fuhai, the original creator of the technique. Instead of Tohou's 100 repetitions, Tsukune could produce 200 repetitions, allowing for quicker and more devastating strikes, even long range. So far he had managed to strike and successfully cut through a barrier made by Tohou that was over 300 meters away. He had also learned its counter, 'Muei Tou' or the 'Tonfa of Light'.

He was just as competent in learning sword styles, and became a master very quickly. Though he found that there were no swords in the Fuhai compound that suited him. He decided then that he would also learn blacksmithing, something he had to do from tomes, as no-one there knew it. This was very slow going, but by the end he had just about mastered making katanas and the method of implementing special mystical ingredients into them. Other then that, he could also make basic forms of other weapons, but he hadn't mastered it to the same level.

Even then, he couldn't find suitable materials, so he resolved to use the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou on its own until he could find a sword that would channel his power properly, allowing him to channel the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou's cutting power into his sword, which would increase the range dramatically.

As he continued learning he discovered he had a special ability, specifically to create barriers so powerful that no technique so far had fully broken them. He had named this technique 'Absolute Territory' and he even set up a weaker passive version called the 'A.T. Field'. The only downside was that he could not attack from behind the non-passive version, as it also would block his own attacks. Then again, crushing an entire 10 acres of forest beneath a barrier was also a pretty decent attack.

On the seventh month of training, they had a visitor named Akua. She was a very attractive girl a few months older than him. She was of Chinese descent with shoulder length black hair and pale skin. She was fairly short, only around 5'4" so not lolicon level. She had a very toned body and taught stomach, with high c-cup breasts. Not the biggest in the world, but she made up for it with her shapely behind and smooth toned legs. Overall, Tsukune thought she was a very beautiful woman.

He was shocked when he found out that it was Moka's sister! At first he thought that she was here to find him for Moka, but he soon discovered that she had come to visit her old master. When she had found Tsukune she had thought he would be weak, so she challenged him to a fight. She was shocked that he had beaten her. It was a hard fight for Tsukune as well, but he had managed to win.

Deciding that Tsukune was fascinating, she decided to stay for a while and observe and get to know him. She had even used her power as heiress of the Shuzen family to bestow upon him the Dracul family name, a family of old but powerful vampires that had gone extinct long ago when Alucard had gone on his final rampage; this made him the head of that family, and as such a vampiric noble.

He had been shocked, but had gratefully accepted. She had even taken to calling him Tsukune-sama as a sign of respect. At first he had objected to it, but since she didn't stop, he decided to leave it be as he didn't want to offend her by continuously objecting.

So for the next few months, Tsukune and Akua trained together and got to know each other. As they did so, Akua developed a decent crush on Tsukune, acting a little bit more embarassed to certain things he said than she normally would, such as compliments. She resisted confessing, knowing he was in love with her little sister deterred her as she loved her sister too much to hurt her by stealing Tsukune.

Nevertheless, even if she didn't confess to him, she decided to serve him by becoming vassal to the Dracul family, something Tsukune was surprised by but agreed to, not truly knowing what it meant other than her being loyal to him.

After discussing their next move for after they finished training, they had decided to go to a place called Kuoh Academy upon the recommendation of Tohou Fuhai. He never said why he chose that specific place, just that they would both find it interesting.

So they continued their last month of training, which mainly consisted of refining their skills, and at the end Tohou admitted to Tsukune, that he was probably on the same level as Akasha, an extremely powerful Shinso who was an Ultimate-class being. He had no idea what that meant, but even so, to be told that he was on par with someone reveared as the messiah of all monsters was a shock.

After their training had finished, Tsukune was set to leave for Kuoh-Academy, while Akua said that she had to go back to the Shuzen family for a bit, but would join him in a month. When he asked what she would be doing, Akua just winked and told him it would be a surprise.

And so they set off.

REMINISCING END

Tsukune was shaken from his thoughts when Katarea spoke.

"Ah, Rias-san. Thank you for coming." She said, and Tsukune turned when he heard another voice.

"It is no problem Katarea-sensei. How could I help?" She asked. Tsukune was struck by her beauty, somehow surpassing Akua and being on par with Inner Moka. She had long, luscious and vibrant red hair, green eyes, and a figure that most girls would kill to have. Her breasts looked very large but firm, at least an E-cup if not more, and she appeared to take exercise seriously. She also didn't seem to be human, but her power level was a lot weaker than Katarea's.

"This young man is Tsukune Aono, he has transferred here. He will be in your class, so I would like you to show him around." She said.

Rias smiled prettily. "Of course." She said, and Katarea thanked her before returning to her office. Turning to Tsukune, she offered her hand to him. "It's very good to meet you, my name is Rias Gremory. I hope you enjoy your time here." She said.

Tsukune took her hand and smiled honestly, making Rias blush unnoticeably. "It's good to meet you too Rias-san, please treat me well." He said cheekily.

Rias giggled faintly before composing herself. "Very well, I shall try. Now please, follow me." And she started the tour.

CHAPTER END  
>-<p>

I hope you liked it! That was my first chapter of Tsukune Dracul Aono: The Shinso Akuma.

This is a Rosario Vampire / Highschool DxD crossover that will mainly take place in the Highschool DxD universe, though you will see things that come from other anime like the 'Absolute Territory Field' or 'A.T. Field' from Evangelion.

For Katerea's Appearance, search 'Katarea Leviathan' on the High-school DxD wiki. It's her, just with the clothes I described instead.

EDIT: Right, so people reading this again obviously noticed that I took out the part where Akua confesses and they get together, after reading it again it felt too rushed to be realistic and it interfered with how I planned the story to progress. They'll still likely get together, but that might change as I write the story.

So, its not that he didn't want a harem before, it was the way the girls were pursuing him before that put him off.

OK! Enough now. No more page long author's notes, I'll only note a few important things at the end of each chapter from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tsukune leaned his cheek on his fist, using his vampiric abilities to pay attention to the teacher while also allowing him to think about other things.

After his tour of the school with Rias, he had been led back to the classroom, where he was introduced as a new student. The reaction between girls and boys had been vastly different, with the girls either squealing in joy or some just being happy that there was another bishounen-type at the school. However the male population either didn't care or were angry that there was another bishounen that would take away even more attention away from them.

He had been attending the school for a good three weeks now, and other than discovering several other energy signatures similar to Rias', nothing interesting had really happened.

He did notice that these energy signatures gathered together every now and then, the two areas being the student council's office and the old school building, which he assumed was Rias' club. No other power signatures could be sensed from anyone else, except a small number of latent ones. He assumed therefore that the supernatural aspect of this school was unknown to the general teacher and student populace.

'I wonder how Inner Moka and Ruby are doing.' He thought, slightly regretting his decision not to have his final year at Yokai so he could see his friends again. He only really wanted to see Inner Moka and Ruby, as Ruby had resisted her fear of him and had tried to stay friends with him, while Inner Moka had faith that the holy lock would work and that Tsukune would be fine. He wished he had known that at the time, but what was done was done and he liked how it had turned out anyway.

'I should send them a message soon.' He thought to himself.

He had also become good friends with Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research club, her vice-president Akeno Himejima and Kiba Yuuto, also a member of the club. He usually ate with them whenever they had lunch in the cafeteria, they talked about all sorts of things and he found it easy to laugh with them.

He smiled to himself. 'I'm glad I managed to make some good friends here.'

*RING*

The school bell sounded, signalling the end of the day so Tsukune packed his things away. Rias and Akeno had already left for club activities the previous period, so he walked straight out of school.

Walking through some suburbs towards a bridge, he noticed Issei Hyoudou walking in front of him. "Issei!" He called, making Issei turn around. Tsukune jogged forward to catch up.

Issei held up his hand in greeting. "Yo Tsukune, how's it going?" He smiled as Tsukune fell into step beside him.

Tsukune smiled "Not bad, not bad."

He had met Issei Hyoudou the third day at the academy, finding him rather unstealthily reading porn during a lunch break. He was known to be part of the perverted trio in the school, a group of three boys known to be open perverts. He wasn't as bad as his friends though, he thought peeking on women was dishonorable. Porn was okay because the women actually show their bodies willingly.

At least that was his opinion.

The sun slowly descended on the horizon as they chatted about various things and Issei complained about how unfair it was that he was friends with 'Rias-senpai'. Tsukune noticed a girl walking towards them, but he ignored her until she actually stopped in front of them and he sensed a strange power from her. It was no threat to him, being weaker than Rias, but Issei was with him and as a human he might be in danger.

"Um excuse me, are you Hyoudou Issei-san?" She asked Issei. She had long brown hair and a athletic body. She was quite pretty, but she wasn't on Rias' level by a long-shot.

Issei blinked. "Yeah, that's me, can I help you?" He said politely.

The girl appeared to sigh in relief. "My name is Yuuma Amano and I was wondering if... maybe you would go out with me?" She asked timidly.

Tsukune and Issei both had their brains shut down at that, this girl wanted to go out with Issei?

"Umm, we've just met, Yuuma-san. Would it be alright if we got to know each other a bit?" He requested hesitantly. Issei may have been a pervert, but he didn't want to take advantage of this girl.

Yuuma seemed to be disappointed, but nodded anyway. "Yes! There's a new movie out, we can go see it tomorrow if you want?" She proposed.

Looking at Tsukune who shrugged indifferently, Issei accepted. "Sure, but me and my friend Tsukune here were going to go to the arcade on tomorrow, would it be alright if he came with us to the movie?" He asked.

"Oh! I didn't see you there Tsukune-san!" The girl exclaimed in shock, only just noticing him. Tsukune hung his head in depression, a dark cloud over him while Yuma giggled in embarrassment.

'What am I, a wallflower?' He whined internally.

Yuuma looked hesitant. "I was kind of hoping it would just be the two of us..." She said slowly.

Issei just scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry Yuuma-san, I already made plans with Tsukune, if you want it to be just me and you then we can go a different day?"

Raynare, disguised as the girl in front of them, inwardly narrowed her eyes at the deviation to her plan. 'Tch, this means I'll have to kill two humans.' She thought. She didn't have time to go another day, so it looked like she would have to let this other human come as well. Not being a sensor meant she couldn't feel Tsukune's power.

She smirked. 'Maybe this way Kalawarner will get some action. Her complaints about being bored are really getting annoying.' Eyeing Tsukune up and down appreciatively, she frowned slightly. 'Why couldn't he have been the one with the sacred gear? At least that way I would have enjoyed going out with him. If I had known he would be coming beforehand I would have brought Kalawarner and made her be Issei's date.'

"I suppose that's all right." She said, before snapping her fingers in realization. "Is it alright if my friend comes with then? I don't want to be outnumbered!" She proposed cheerfully.

Tsukune and Issei agreed, and let her go past them and she cheerfully skipped away. They carried on walking for a while in silence, Tsukune trying to figure out what her power was as it felt completely different to anything that he had ever sensed before. Issei was still in shock, never having expected anyone to be the one to confess to him rather than the other way round.

Tsukune was so out of it he didn't sense the lizard like creature watching them from a tree.

-o0O0o-

[One hour later, Katarea's office]

Having listened to her familiar's report, Katarea narrowed her eyes. 'So this fallen is targeting Issei-san because of his sacred gear? Azazel wouldn't bother ordering his subordinates to use a date as a cover if he wanted to kidnap him, he would do it outright. And to kill him he would just get them to slit his throat while he slept'. She thought. 'Either way, Azazel isn't allowed in my territory without permission and we're allies at the moment.' She sighed.

She sat at her desk, twirling a pen as she thought about it. She looked to the chess board on the corner of her desk, one side filled with red pieces but the other strangely empty. She absently observed the way the pieces glowed slightly in the darkness of her office.

'A rogue group perhaps?' She mused. 'It's not a large one like the Khaos Brigade, I would have heard about any activity from groups like that. It must be a small group with little numbers. Probably one of those groups devoted to the Governor-Generals.' She thought amusedly, smirking to herself.

These pathetic little groups of fallen were so devoted to the leaders like Azazel and the other Governor-Generals that they tried to get into their good-graces by performing independent tasks that supposedly demonstrated their devotion. Some were no threat, being glorified fan-clubs. Others, like this one seemed to be, flew off the handle and sometimes went against orders even from the people they're devoted to in their quest.

A few had even attacked supposed allies that they thought their masters were only associated with out of pity, thinking the allies were unworthy. 'Most groups like that were dealt with though. It seems this one wormed their way under the radar.' She stood, walking over to the chess board.

She picked up one of the pieces, thinking of its future significance. 'I won't accept them trying to kill Tsukune-kun as collateral.' She thought determinedly. 'After all...' She smirked.

Putting down the queen piece, she walked to the window and looked out at the moon.

'He's my cute future servant.'

-o0O0o-

Tsukune and Issei waited at the park for their dates, Tsukune recognizing the need for a friend as what it was. 'I wonder if the friend isn't human either.' He mused. If she was human then it probably meant that the first girl was just a Yokai that wanted to date a human, it wasn't unheard of. 'I hope that's the case, some Yokai are strange enough to want to date Issei. He also deserves to have a girl in his life. He may be somewhat of a pervert, but at least he's honorable.'

"I wonder if her friend has nice oppai too." He heard Issei mutter.

'Scratch that.' Tsukune sweat-dropped. 'I'm pretty sure that any girl he dates would suffer from his personality, Yokai or not.'

"Hiya-!" He heard a familiar voice shout from behind them. "Wha-Hey, what's up Kala-chan, why'd you stop?" Turning, he and Issei went to greet Yuuma and her friend.

[Moments earlier, Kalawarner's POV]

Kalawarner was nervous. Not because Raynare was dragging her on this stupid 'mission' of hers, that just pissed her off. She couldn't say no though, the blackmail she had on Kalawarner could get her in serious trouble with Azazel.

No, what she was afraid of was the huge presence she was sensing. It was dark, deep, and threatened to taint her very soul with its power. She knew she was powerful, being a virtue-level fallen angel with eight wings she was equivalent to an upper tier High-class devil. But even so, the power she sensed was a lot more powerful than her.

And they were heading straight for it.

She wrung her hands. "This isn't a good idea Raynare." She said, hoping to leave.

Raynare rolled her eyes. Kalawarner had been acting strange ever since they got near the park, and it was starting to piss her off. "Deal with it, we need to kill this kid to get rid of a potential threat to Azazel-sama."

Kalawarner sighed, sometimes she wanted to just kill Raynare. They continued on along the cobble path, closer and closer to the dark power in her senses. Coming to a large grassy clearing with a fountain in the middle, she found it empty except from the two guys standing a few meters ahead of them.

That power was coming directly from the taller of the two.

"That's them." Raynare said quietly.

Kalawarner snapped her head towards her incredulously. 'She can't be serious? How did she not sense the power coming from that guy?! We don't stand a chance!' Raynare's sensing abilities had always been poor, but to not sense the power coming from this guy she had to be a moron.

Raynare started forward, her expression falling into her happy-go-lucky Yuuma persona. "Hiya-!" She called, waving and smiling brightly. Kalawarner reached forward and pulled her back in alarm. "Wha-Hey, what's up Kala-chan, why'd you stop?" The two guys turned towards them, and Kalawarner immediately clocked the red eyes and ethereal appearance.

She knew what he was. 'Vampire.' She thought.

[Normal POV]

Turning, Tsukune saw Yuuma and what he assumed to be her friend, a very attractive girl mind you. She had a figure rivaling Akeno but was taller in height, being around 5'10". She was wearing a thigh length dark blue summer dress, over which she wore a white cardigan of the same length. Her hair was an eery but beautiful dark blue that fell to her thighs and she had gorgeous brown eyes.

Tsukune was seriously starting to wonder why all the girls he met were so attractive. However, he narrowed his eyes when he felt the power coming from her. It was a lot more than Yuuma, being a bit more than Rias' as well but still not a threat to him.

She was currently frozen in place, grabbing Yuuma's shoulder to prevent her from going any further. She was staring at him, fear evident in her eyes. 'It looks like I'll have to erase Issei's memories later.' He sighed.

"Kalawarner-" Raynare started in confusion.

"Raynare, we need to leave. Now." She said.

Raynare paused when she referred to her by her real name, signalling that something really was wrong. She turned back to the two guys when she heard a thump, and was confused when she saw Tsukune knock out Issei and catch him before he fell.

"Yare yare, I had hoped your friend was just a Yokai wanting to date Issei. Or is that true and you are just afraid of me, hmm?" He asked calmly.

Raynare snarled. "Don't compare me to the likes of those filthy beasts, human."

Tsukune frowned. Kalawarner sensed that he was about to do something, and thinking he was going to attack, she immediately shed her disguise, revealing her eight coal black wings. She vaguely heard Raynare yell at her as she formed a light spear in her hands and sped towards Tsukune as fast as she could go, wanting to catch him by surprise.

Tsukune sighed, his eyes narrowing into slits and the speeding Kalawarner appearing to slow almost to a crawl. As she came within two meters of him, Tsukune suddenly appeared in front of her, grabbed her face and smashed her into the ground, creating web-like cracks in the ground and causing her to fade in and out of awareness.

Raynare stood shocked, then immediately shed her disguise, revealing her own set of four wings. Her clothes also morphed into some sort of weird bondage outfit, causing Tsukune to sweatdrop. She backed away nervously, but was stopped when a voice behind her made itself known.

"Don't move, fallen." Turning, she was met by the sight of two girls, a red head and and a black haired girl. She also silently noticed that they completely outclassed her figure, just like Kalawarner.

"Rias? Akeno?" Tsukune said, surprised.

Rias blinked, looking past Raynare to see Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun? What are you doing here?" He pointed down, she looked and saw that he was holding another - eight winged - fallen to the ground by her face. 'Judging by the spiderweb like cracks on the stone, he put her there hard.' She realized.

"Did these fallen attack you?" Akeno asked worriedly, also surprised to see Tsukune, but she was also blushing at the sight of Tsukune with angry slit eyes and dominating a fallen angel.

"Fallen? Is that some kind of Yokai? And this one attacked me as soon as she saw me. She probably realized I was dangerous." He said, referring to Kalawarner.

Rias and Akeno glanced at each other, he was very casually holding down quite a high-level fallen angel, and that meant he had to be very strong. They couldn't sense it before but now that he was actively using his power they could sense the vast amount of energy contained within him. They both widened their eyes. 'Who could have thought Tsukune was so strong?' They both thought.

"She's a Fallen Angel, they're Angels who have committed crimes in the eyes of God and have been cast out of heaven by him." Rias explained.

Raynare formed a light spear and threw it at Rias, who dodged out of the way. "Don't talk like I'm not here, you shitty devil!" She snarled. Despite her attitude, Raynare was nervous. She may be arrogant, but even she knew that Kalawarner was stronger than her and was only doing what she said because she had blackmail. Now here was someone who took her down like she was a child and to add to that there were also two devils who seemed to be his friends.

Tsukune contemplated Rias' words. 'Fallen Angel? Devils? God? I didn't think God would allow things like vampires and other monsters to exist if he himself really existed.' Tsukune thought.

No-one noticed the woman underneath him slowly raise her hand to his chest.

"Well anyway, we shoul-ugh!" He grunted, stumbling to his hands and knees over the prone fallen. He coughed blood onto the face of the woman, and looking down he saw that she had impaled him straight through the heart.

Rias and Akeno widened their eyes in shock. "Tsukune!/Tsukune-kun!" They shouted, rushing forward.

Kalawarner held her hand out towards them, forming a light cage. 'That should hold them for a minute.' She winced as pain shot through her head, the blow she received earlier still effecting her. She let her arm fall, and looking back at Raynare she just gave her a glare.

"Run." She said simply.

Raynare nodded, flying into the air. She hesitated, before turning back to Kalawarner.

"Thank you."

Kalawarner growled. "Save it! I didn't do it for you, you fucking brat! Just leave before I change my mind and either let those two out or come after you myself!" She shouted with wide eyes, the blood on her face and caked into her hair making her quite the scary sight.

Raynare nodded hastily, a scared look to her. She decided to fly off before she regretted it.

Kalawarner sighed, knowing she was going to regret saving Raynare later. Looking into Tsukune's eyes, she let the regret she felt show itself. "I'm sorry. I had to." She said quietly.

Tsukune stayed silent, but grunted as his arms lost strength, causing him to fall directly on top of her. 'Dammit. That strange spear is interfering with my healing; and it doesn't help that I haven't drank blood for more than two weeks now.' He lamented. Not drinking blood wasn't out of some futile sense of resistance to vampire nature, Tsukune just found himself so preocupied with a semi-normal life that he just didn't get around to it.

That was the problem with having been human before turning into a vampire. While it was good that he didn't gain any vampire weaknesses, it also stopped him from deteriorating when he didn't blood, so he never noticed any of his powers get weaker from the lack of it unless he consciously assessed his own Yoki reserves.

Kalawarner let the light spear in his stomach dissipate, stroking his hair to comfort him in his - what she assumed to be - dying moments. She didn't even know who this guy was, but as a subordinate to the Azrael, the Archangel of Death who had died in the war with Hell, she was very close with the aspects of Death. So as she thought he lay dying, she didn't move. She let him lay his head on her large bosom (despite her blushing as a result) and didn't try to move him off her.

"Oh my. What an intimate moment." A cold voice stated. Kalawarner almost choked on her own tongue at the power that blanketed the area and in her mind what she thought had to be the entire town. It was immense, being even greater than the boy on top of her was. They sheer weight of it pushed her to the ground, threatening to snuff out her lifeforce in an instant.

Looking lifting herself up slightly and turning her head to try and see the new addition to the clusterfuck that was this FUBAR operation of Raynare's, she felt the blood drain from her face. She let her head fall to the ground, tired of all the weirdness of today.

"Fuck my life." She groaned out.

"Yes, that would be the appropriate statement for your situation." Was the curt response.

There, standing in all her glory was Katarea Leviathan, 'Reaper of the Godai Maou'. And she was not happy.

"So here I am, coming to rescue my cute future servant when I sense him in trouble, only to not five minutes later sense him taken down by a sneak attack and his friends trapped in a cage of light." She said nonchalantly, as if talking about the weather. Waving her hand absently, the cage of light that had been made to hold Rias and Akeno burst with what Kalawarner swore were screams of sorrow.

She felt sweat drip down her brow. 'That was my strongest barrier and she just blew it away like soggy tissue paper...'

Rias rushed over to Tsukune to tend to him, only to step back in shock. What should have been a more than half a foot wide hole straight through his heart and out his back was now gone, not even a scar remained, just a patch of skin that was slightly more red than the rest. As if all he had done was scratched his back.

Lifting him from the prone fallen angel who didn't object, as if she had the choice. Kalawarner gaped when she saw the smooth skin through the hole in his shirt. 'Did I not even...' She trailed off. '..no. I definitely impaled him through the heart. He should be dead, and yet he hasn't even got any apparent injury.' She widened her eyes as she realized what happened. 'He was weakened in the first place.' She realized. 'If he had been at full power I wouldn't even have come close to succeeding at that surprise attack.' She thought finally fell unconscious due to shock and the still painful blow to her head.

Katarea smirked, keeping her immense relief to herself. "Well, fortunately, it looks like Tsukune-kun is quite resilient." She said. "Bring him here Rias." She ordered.

Hesitating, but complying once she remembered that Katarea was a Satan, she quickly moved Tsukune's unconscious form to lay before her.

Katarea leaned down over him, whispering to him quietly enough that Rias couldn't hear. She vaguely heard the words 'do you accept?' and that's it. Whatever she said, Tsukune nodded his head, revealing himself to be awake. Holding her hand out, Rias watched as a red queen chess piece manifested itself, making her widen her eyes and gape in shock.

"Tsukune Aono, you have accepted the offer to become my queen. As my second in command, you will rule beside me and be my instrument of power, unshackled by the burden of lowly tasks. Now, live for my sake as Tsukune Dracul!" She intoned, finishing with a raised voice. She pressed the piece to Tsukune's chest, and it was absorbed and assimilated into his being.

Katarea stood, walking over to Kalawarner.

Stroking her chin, she pondered what she should do. "Now, what am I going to do with you." she muttered. Looking over to Tsukune, she smirked as an idea came to her. She knelt down and turned Kalawarner over on her front, and in pulling down her shirt revealed her smooth, toned back. Channeling Yoki into her forefinger, it glowed with an eery green aura. She then lowered it to the center of Kalawarner's back, and didn't even flinch when Kalawarner grunted at the pain even as she stayed unconscious.

She drew the seal she desired, smirking in success as after she finished it was absorbed into her. Standing back up, she dusted herself off and thought about all the great things she would accomplish with her first servant.

*Plink*

Katarea froze, not wanting to acknowledge the quiet but dull thud of what a small piece of wood on concrete meant.

-o0O0o-

[Shuzen Castle, Vampire Territory]

Akua stretched as she stood waiting outside of the Suzen family castle, a pre-prepared teleportation circle awaiting her.

"Are you sure he's nice?" She heard a timid voice ask.

"Oh, for the love of- Yes I'm sure Kahlua! I'll be fine!" A voice grounded out in frustration.

Akua sighed at her sisters, Kahlua had been bugging Moka with the question since they decided to do this. "Shall we go then?" She asked.

Moka turned to her, more beautiful than ever and nodded. She quickly strode past Akua, standing on the circle. "Hmph. Of course I'm ready. Can't you see I'm waiting on you Nee-san?" She smirked.

"But Moka-chan, you only just stood on the circle, Akua's been out here for fifteen minutes." Kahlua said in her usual air-head fashion, standing on the stairs.

Akua facepalmed at the comment as she joined Moka, and they each had the same thought as the circle glowed a bright red.

'Kuoh Academy, here we come.'

**End Chapter**

A/N:

Finally! I hope you enjoyed the chapter after the long wait, I've had to rewrite this chapter so many times due to data corruption from changing hardware in my computer it's not even funny.

Just in case you think so: Tsukune wasn't beaten by Kalawarner, he was sneak-attacked. Taking into account him not drinking blood for two weeks, along with instinctively holding back because of their power levels, it allowed her to briefly slip by his defenses.

Also, the passive AT field didn't work because she formed the spear with her palm directly against Tsukune's skin.

_PLEASE _read the last two lines before it changes to the Shuzen Castle carefully, some people seem to have not understood the final part of the scene. THINK, what is small, made out of wood and has just been assimilated into Tsukune? That's the thing that Katarea heard fall onto the concrete.

NOTE: Actually, sod trying to skirt around it. In true Redwarrioroflight style: TSUKUNE IS NOT A SERVANT!. He didn't willingly accept becoming a servant in the way you think he did. If he had I would have just added in Katarea asking him if he wanted to be her servant.

So again: TSUKUNE IS NOT KATAREA'S SERVANT. Though someone is a servant to him. Who that is should be obvious.


	3. Tsukune Dracul Character Sheet

Tsukune Dracul Aono: Character Page

Tsukune Dracul is a former human coming from the 'average' Aono family, though he has debated with himself several times if his family is actually average when his abilities are so high after so little training compared to other monsters. He formerly attended Yokai Academy as a human, staying there because he had fallen for the resident vampire, Moka Akashiya. He has now left after turning into a ghoul then subsequently a Shinso and is now attending Kuoh Academy.

Race: Shinso Vampire (Assumed)

Birthday: June 22

Gender: Male

Height: 185.5 cm (6'1")

Weight (83KG)

Appearance: Tsukune is a slim but toned, light skinned teen of slightly above average height with red-colored eyes and black messy hair. His standard non-school attire consists of a white button up shirt with a red tie done in a casual fashion, with black slacks and stylish shoes.

Personality: Tsukune is kind-hearted and brave, unlike his previously cowardly behavior before entering Yokai. His new nature also allows him to be unnaturally observant, causing him to pick up minute detail about people that even skilled human mentalists wouldn't see, which allows him to relate to people and converse with them easily. Despite his kind nature, he can be known to tease and rile up his friends if relaxed, but is also fairly susceptible to teasing himself, despite not really being much of a prude.

A weakness of his personality, as stated by Katarea Leviathan and Tohou-Fuhai, is that he tends to instinctively hold himself back more than he needs to when facing opponents weaker than him. Katarea has since slowly discouraged him from doing this, and has stated that if he continues to do so, someone will notice and use their cunning to defeat him even if they are weaker.

History: Before enrolling into Yokai, Tsukune was the epitome of an average male teen, average grades, average looks and even the average perverseness that all male teens seem to have. Despite this, when attending Yokai, he showed his true courageous colors which caused the harem he now possesses, even if he denies it.

Powers & Abilities

Immense Demonic Power: Being a Shinso Vampire, the pinnacle of a race who by themselves have large power reserves, Tsukune boasts an already immense well of energy within him, being equal to a Satan-class Devil and growing, but not on the level of Super-Devils like Serzechs and Ajuka. Another reason for his immense levels of energy is due to his status as a turned human. Despite being turned into a vampire, Tsukune retained the ingrained human nature of being able to obtain high levels of power far faster than other species because of the short life-span of a human.

Youjutsu Master: Having been trained by the foremost authority on Youjutsu - Tohou Fuhai - Tsukune is a prodigy in this art. He quickly mastered it's basics, and also mastered the advanced techniques like Jigen-tou and it's opposite Muei-tou to a level even surpassing Tohou. His engineered Youjutsu pathways allow him to channel Yoki throughout his body at a level surpassing even the finest of Youjutsu practitioners.

Martial Arts: Tsukune is at a level in martial arts that is unheard of for a student to reach so quickly, and has been stated by Tohou and Akua to be a monster in terms of fighting capability using this art. They theorize it is due to a dormant trait inherent in his blood that has never been used before he came to Yokai. Tohou has said that if it came down to pure martial arts that he could probably go toe-to-toe with Akasha Bloodriver, the messiah of vampires.

Martial arts techniques:

Burst Fist: A technique derived from the same concept as Jigen-tou, when the user draws back their fist, they use the technique of Jigen-tou to change the dimension in which their arm exists in. However, this technique tricks reality into thinking that their arm is still in the state that it was in when their arm was drawn back. The result of this is that when they bring their arm back into the main reality just before impacting their target, a tremendous amount of force follows the attack, equal to the force of their own punch times ten.

Oni-Ken (Demon Fist): The upgraded and more powerful version of Burst fist, this technique has exactly the same principle, but this time the user hits the opponent multiple times, too fast for them to see. Each swing of the fist is powered by the Burst-Fist technique, but is slightly weakened to allow for faster impact and multiple hits in rapid succession. The sheer speed with which this speed is delivered makes it literally impossible to counter by anyone other than Satan-level beings and higher, and even they have to resort to blocking it rather than countering it most of the time.

Ikkotsu (Single Bone): Is a powerful technique inspired by a manga that Tsukune reads. Using a rigid stance, Tsukune delivers a devastating blow that sends even more powerful opponents rocketing backwards. The way he does this is by channeling as much Yoki as he can into his fist just before the impact then releasing it in an outward facing burst of tremendous impact power. Rias once witnessed the technique and couldn't believe he developed a working technique from the popular manga called 'Bleach'.

Soukotsu (Double Bone): The same principal as Ikkotsu, just channeled into both fists which makes it twice as powerful.

Speed technique: Jigen-Chouyaku (Dimension-Leap): Using the same principal as burst fist, Tsukune suspends the dimension of the leg he is just about to use to propel himself, then releases the suspension just as he kicks-off. This results in his speed being amplified by a tremendous amount, causing his speed to surpass the speed of the Knights in ultimate-class devil peerages. Katarea once theorized that at his peek speed Tsukune could cross even the entire Sahara desert in less than half an hour. However, Tsukune revealed that continued use of the technique damages his Yoki pathways, as too much power is continuously forced through them. The longest he can continuously use this technique for is ten minutes of repeated use.

Strength: Being of the legendary Shinso Vampire race and being able to enhance his strength through Youjutsu, Tsukune is able to lift considerable weight, even amongst his peers. While not a strength based fighter like Moka, he boasts enough natural strength to be able to lift a fifty-ton gigantic Cerberus with relative ease, showing no strain when doing so. He is surpassed by Katarea Leviathan in strength, though he makes up for the gap with various techniques.

Healing Factor: As is inherent with the Shinso-Vampire species, Tsukune's body has achieved a state of healing so powerful many have commented that his body may as well be undying. One of the most impressive feats of his healing so far is being impaled through the heart by a light spear made by a high-class fallen angel, only for his chest to be unmarred by any wound only minutes later, despite having been blood-deprived for the past two and a half weeks. Akua suspects that like Akasha, Tsukune would still be able to put himself back together even after being cut in half, though he has no wish to tempt fate by attempting it.

Sorcerer: Having been told by Ruby that he had a decently sized magical core even before turning into a vampire, Ruby had given him a few books on many basic and advanced spells. He is nowhere near as proficient with spells as a true magic user like Ruby or Akeno however, and prefers to rely on Ruby as his contracted magician to cast spells for him so he is not distracted in a fight. Still, the spells he does know he is extremely proficient at using.

Shape-shifting: Tsukune's talent in Youjutsu is surpassed only by his skill in shape-shifting, an ostracized skill amongst vampires that Tsukune uses purely for it's awesome practical use. To attain the form of an animal, Tsukune need only know it's appearance and habits. He doesn't have to have encountered one before, though doing so makes the transformation much easier. He is also able to use shape-shifting to transform individual body parts, such as transforming his arm into a sharp bat-like wing similar to Kahlua's ability. He cannot assume the form of a species more powerful than he is, such as a dragon, though he has overcome that boundary by absorbing the Boosted gear from Issei and using Ddraig's soul as a base to transform.

His dragon form is immensely powerful, but is only used when slow, brute force is appropriate. It appears as a smaller version of Ddraig's immense form, except he is black in color.

Equipment:

Ddraig: Not wanting Issei to be caught up in the Supernatural, Tsukune removes him from being a target by using the Shinso ability to absorb souls to remove Ddraig from Issei's boosted gear and transfer it into himself. Ddraig now exists within Tsukune as a pseudo sacred gear. At first he rejects Tsukune for taking him away from his previous host, but changes his mind when he observes Tsukune's compatibility with him in his fight against Kokabiel. After this, and some training, he allows Tsukune to access an ability that uses his shape-shifting powers with Ddraig's power to create something similar to Scale-mail with the same abilities, but organic in it's composition. In his resting state Tsukune uses his 'creation' ability to materialize Ddraig as a long-sword similar in appearance to the Vorpal Sword from the Alice in Wonderland novels.

Honjo Masamune: Gifted to him by Katarea as compensation for trying to trick him into becoming her queen, this is an enchanted sword that is neither Demonic nor Holy. It has no discernible abilities, though the runes running across the entirety of the blade and hilt show that it has been enchanted with sharpness and fortifying properties so heavily that only the 13 Longinus have been able to damage it.

Other than being extremely strong and sharp, its main ability is revealed to be the perfect 'power channel', allowing the wielder to infuse it with their powers to amplify them. Tsukune generally infuses it with his Jigen-tou which allows him the ability to extend it far past his previous limit of 300 meters, now being able to bisect anything within a 2 mile radius of himself, while also amplifying its cutting power.

He possesses other abilities, though they have yet to be truly ironed out.

* * *

><p>Quick Note PLEASE READ<p>

Don't assume that getting Ddraig will make him overpowered, because it wont.

In the canon Heavenly Dragons are about as powerful as a super-devil. To get to this level the wielder of Ddraig has to get to juggernaut drive, which Tsukune can't do and won't be able to do for a good few chapters. Using scale mail will only add the level of another Ultimate class devil to his powers, which is still weaker than Sirzechs and Ajuka and quite a lot of other characters in the series.

A lot of people assume that Ddraig is like the most powerful being in DxD, when he is only a mid-tier longinus.

Remember, Vali is a descendant of Lucifer and an Ultimate class Devil even without Albion/Divine Dividing, and with it he is stated to be the most powerful Hakuryuutei ever.

Yet, even so, there are many characters in the series stronger than him, one being Cao Cao, who defeated both him and the Gremory peerage_at the same time. _And he's a human, it's because he has the True Longinus that he's that powerful.

And even Cao Cao is not a Gary Stue, as Ophis didn't even get a scratch when Cao Cao attacked her with the True Longinus. When she was weakened by samael's blood to a level that still made her at least twice as powerful as Ddraig, she felt _weak._

And then above even _her _is Great Red, a dragon so powerful that a fight between him and another equally powerful being called '666' or 'Trihexa' could destroy the world in because of collateral.

Now try and argue that Tsukune is overpowered.


End file.
